Futuristic Lover
by luvmycandy12
Summary: What happens when you have a dream. About a guy you don't think excists in real life. And the dreams never stop until you actually meet him in real life. What happens when you have continous dreams but...it was about a girl. And you finally meet her. Will she know who you are or will she not know who you are? This is Futurisic Lover!
1. Chapter 1

_They were sitting on Randy's bed making out. "I love you Kelly" Randy spoke, "I love you too" Kelly spoke back to Randy. Randy was about to touch her and all of a sudden POOF she dissapeared _

Randy woke up panting her looked to his right and looked at his alarm clock it was 4:45 am. He sighed because he wasn't able to get a good night sleep in days because of a girl in his dreams named Kelly. He laid down and heard the door open he turned to look to the door and saw his roomates John Cena & Alex Riley, they sat down on Randy's bed "Dude you okay?" Alex asked,Randy shook his head no "What happened?" Randy sighed "I dreamt I meet this chick named Kelly and we were making out. Then all of a sudden I tried to touch her and she dissapeared." John laughed "I thought you were a Lady Thriller. Not a Lady Killer" Alex laughed before getting a Shut The Fuck Up stare from Randy. "Randy when was the last time you had a good night rest?" Alex said looking at Randy, Randy thought for a second "Since like Monday" John's eyes widened "It's now Saturday" Randy nodded "Okay how pretty was the girl? On a rate of 0-10" Randy was thinking "A million" John spoke "Damn she must be HAWT!"

* * *

Eve and Layla were in the kitchen eating Pop Chips until a petite blonde walked in the kitchen "Hey Baby Doll!" Layla said "Why you up so late?" Eve asked "I had a dream!" Kelly said "Okay we all do" Eve said taking a bite of the chip. Layla gave a SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I MURDER YOU BITCH stare, Eve put her hands up in defense "No need to kill a bitch Layla" Layla glared at her "Now shut the fuck up! Continue Kel" Kelly giggled "Okay so I dreamt I was making out with a guy and I was about to touch him and the dream shattered into a million peices." Barbie spoke trying to explain her dream. Eve spoke "Rate him on a cute,handsome,sexy,die because he's cute or you will burn your self looking at him" Kelly spoke "Um... burn becuase he is so damn sexy!" Layla's eyes widened "DAMN THAT BOY MUST BE FUCKING SEXY!" Kelly giggled. "You better get some shut eye 'cause tomorrow we're packing." Eve said "Oh shit! I forgot we got a job at the WWE!"Layla said Eve and Kelly giggled "I'm going to sleep bye girls" Eve said exiting the kitchen and heading up the stairs in the apartment to go to her room.

Layla and Kelly walked out and sat on the chairs on the balcony, they sat outside until sunrise and went to sleep.

Kelly was woken up by getting a beating of pillows from Eve and Layla. Kelly protected her self under the covers until Layla and Eve gave up. They gave up 10 minutes later before laying down next to Kelly. Kelly sat up and put her arms in the air showing victory "I WON BITCHES!" Kelly said happily, Eve spoke "No need to get cocky there my love!" all the girls laughed "We have our flight at 11:00 tonight" Layla spoke Eve and Kelly groaned "Fuck!"

* * *

Eve,Layla and Barbie boarded the plane to get on a flight to ST. Louis Missouri. They spent 9 hours on the plane before getting off and heading to the arena the Supershow is taking place. They walked into the divas locker room earning some stares from some of the divas until a perky red head came up "Hi! I'm Maria! I bet you are new divas! I'm Maria! Did I tell you my name already? Oh well!" Maria said jumping up and down. Candice laughed "She's on coffee! Don't listen to her right now" Michelle laughed "Ria how big a cup of coffee did you have?" Maria thought "Extra large from Star Bucks" Melina's eyes widened "Okay 5 hours then it would be out of her system" Natalya laughed at the comments and Maria "Hey i'm Natalya, that's Michelle McCool,Melina Perez,Candice Beckman and that perky chick is Maria" she spoke pointing to each of the divas

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1 IS UP! REVIEW! I'M WATCHING TRANSFORMERS! IT'S SO FUCKING AWESOME! SO MANY EXPLOSIONS AND ROBOTS AND OH MY FUCKING GOD IT'S ONLY 30 MINUTES INTO THE MOVIE! AND I GIVE IT 1000000000000 OUT OF 10! YEAH IT'S FUCKING AWESOME! SO REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

There was a sudden silence when someone walked in Maria stopped being hyper, and everyone stood there trying not to get in her way but Eve,Layla and Kelly stood there pointing until the person walked up to Kelly. "I see you are a fake blonde like Natalya,Michelle and Maryse" the person said playing with a strand of her hair, Kelly slapped her hand off her hair "At least i'm not a slut. Whore. Hooker. Or just a sex toy in the divas divison hunny. We came to dominate the divas divison unlike you, who just shows off like 'we are here because we wanna get laid'. So bitch go back to the strip club you came from and continue what you do best being a whore" Kelly said back. Torrie gasped at what Kelly said and was about to slap her until someone grabbed her arm "Dare hit her and i'll bitch slap you to Antartica." Eve said glaring at her, Torrie raised her other hand and it was grabbed by another person "Hit both of them and i'll murder you" Layla said giving her a nasty glare. Torrie backed away and headed towards the door "YEAH BITCH WALK AWAY LIKE A COWARD!" a French Canadian blonde said which caused everyone to laugh. "So who was that stripper?" Eve asked rolling her eyes, Maryse imidatley spoke "She is Torrie Wilson. She sets us up as nothing but a sex toy in the WWE. She posed for Playboy twice and slept with everyone in the mens lockeroom. She makes us look like a whoring trademark but we aren't we are Sexy,Smart and Powerful. By the way my name is Maryse" she said showing her thick French Canadian accent. "Damn I was right! She is a whore!" Kelly said everyone laughed, Natalya looked at the 3 "When's your first match?" Kelly looked up "I start as a ref for the divas. Then in a few months i'm set for a storyline with Melina where she will show me how to wrestle. Then boom I get my match" Layla and Eve looked at eachother "We start wrestling next Raw." they said at the same time, Maria asked t the three "Are you girls sisters?" Layla laughed "Nooo... Me and Kelly are cousins and Eve is another cousin" the divas thought the girls were sister before realising there cousins.

* * *

Torrie ran into the mens lockeroom fake crying so she can get her boyfriend to hurt the girls. She ran into the persons arms, he didn't even hold on her,she looked up at him with her fake tears "Torrie don't play that crap with me again!" he spat, Torrie took a tiny step away from him "W-w-what do you mean babe?" she said trying to pull it off "We heard you yelling at the new divas! So don't come in here all innocent! We all know. And I heard you slept with Jericho last night!" he said furiously "I didn't! Who told you that?!" she said lying cause she actually slept with Jericho. Jeff showed Torrie the video on his phone of her and Chris making out, which lead to the sex part. Torrie's eyes widened "I was thinking of you baby!" Randy was pissed now that his girlfriend was cheating on him "YOU FUCKING LIAR! YOU SAID FUCK YEAH RANDY DOESN'T HAVE A DICK LIKE THIS!" Randy said yelling at Torrie she was about to crack and say she had sex with all the legends that was on Raw last week, until Randy spoke "THOSE NEW GIRLS WERE RIGHT! YOU ARE WHORE!" Torrie cracked "YOU ASS I ONLY USED YOU FOR SEX! WHICH YOU SUCK AT! AND I HAD SEX WITH ALL THE LEGENDS ON RAW LAST WEEK! AND THEY WERE BETTER THAN YOU!" there were tears starting to form in Randy's eyes. Torrie covered her mouth with her hands, "Babe I didn't mean to!" she said "I'm done! I'm done! With all the crap you said to me! And treating me like shit!" he said before walking out the lockeroom.

* * *

Kelly walked down the halls texting her friend Velvet. She bumped into someone and her phone fell "I'm sorry!" Kelly said apologizing to the man, she didn't look up. She got on her knees to pick up her phone and the case before looking at the person, she froze. _Was that the man from her dreams? Is this another dream? _All those questions ran through Kelly's head before dropping her phone once again before running off.

* * *

Randy was shocked. _Was that the girl from his dreams? Was she real? Am I day dreaming? _All those thoughts went through his mind before picking up the ladies phone and taking it with him to catering. He needed food. Not because he was hungry. Emotional food, and lots of it. He ordered a ton of food. Knowing he was going to work it out later at the hotel gym. He finished eating and headed to the lockeroom to get his stuff before leaving the hotel.

* * *

**_I was going to update earlier but I went to a Hockey Game with my dad. SO we finally got home about 1 hour and 30 minutes ago. So I took a 30 minute shower and this took me an hour to write! Yeah I know long process! Any ways... REVIEW!_**


End file.
